


【授权翻译】滴答声和颤栗（带剧情半pwp）

by Desmes_Akey



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desmes_Akey/pseuds/Desmes_Akey
Summary: 作者snarled_musings的文章：Ticks and Twitches的R18部分中文翻译。原文链接如下。





	【授权翻译】滴答声和颤栗（带剧情半pwp）

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ticks and Twitches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637889) by [snarled_musings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarled_musings/pseuds/snarled_musings). 



当Tony张开嘴想要问他是什么意思时，他感到一双温暖的唇瓣在细细地描绘他的耳垂。他发出一声有些尖锐的吸气，同时被束缚在裤子里的阴茎跳动了一下。他别扭地挪动了一下，双腿交叉坐着。

“Stephen？”他的声音只是带着非常轻微的颤抖，但毫无疑问被法师注意到了。这使他勾起一丝笑容，灰蓝色的眼睛里闪烁着恶作剧的光芒。

“你很久没有被别人碰过了，害怕让他人近身；而同时我不想冒着双手可能会受伤的风险来做些物理上的触碰，也不想在任何人面前使用魔法。你能明白我的意思吗？”如果Tony在此之前还没能搞明白的话（天才，还记得吗？），在感觉到一个热情的唇瓣转移到他的脖颈和喉咙的时候也该察觉了。

“我能这么做吗，Tony？”男人的声音被压低，听起来更加沙哑。Tony试图让自己看起来从容自信，看起来对此习以为常，但那无形的手指缓慢划上他的大腿，过于危险的靠近他的腹股沟，而他能勉强做到的只有混乱的点头和哽咽的喘息。Stephen的微笑变得近乎像野兽般具有侵略性，他坐在沙发上稍微移动了一下。在这点时间之内Tony成功的清了清喉咙。

“对我来说这是一个他妈的棒极了的主意，但你能从中得到什么？”没有人能指责这是他对情人的疏忽，他只是看不出Stephen能从那仅仅是坐在远处的行为里得到些什么。

“我想我能对此做出回答，sir，”Jarvis出声道。“根据我的研究资料，Dr. Strange能在不用限制，释放并沉溺进自己的力量时获得大量的愉悦感。此外，我相信您对于这个游戏的偷窥性质可能会感到享受，比如说被注视着失去冷静和自我控制。”Stephen对这个发言轻声笑了起来；由低沉的声音所引发的颤栗感顺着Tony的脊椎骨往下窜到尾椎。

“你的AI的洞察力一往如既的犀利，Stark。看你该如何澄清这个谣言会是相当的有趣。”随着他一个细微的手势，Tony能感觉到被指尖玩捏的乳头和手掌在半硬的阴茎上揉弄的双重刺激。他反射性地震颤了一瞬，紧紧地闭上眼去感受。

“让我知道有哪些地方是该避免被碰到，或者任何你觉得不愉快的举动。”

Tony正要表明他能接受任何行为，但到现在为止Stephen对他可是令人惊讶的坦诚和真实。他想回以同样的真诚。除此之外，他已经厌倦把自己伪装成一个花花公子了*。

（*原文"slut"，意为荡妇。直译感觉违和感太强，所以直接采用“花花公子”这个词。）

“每当有人碰到我的胸膛，就是反应堆的那个位置时我还是会有点恐慌，其他方面我都没什么问题。”他舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，同时思考着他天杀的到底在干什么。

他真的如此绝望地渴求触碰吗？

但下一秒他看到了Stephen眼神。那和当初他无条件的允许Bruce进入他的实验室，然后继续作死地逗弄他时那位博士所露出的眼神一模一样；和当Clint从Loki的洗脑控制中清醒过来时Tony在他肩膀上狠狠拍了拍，并告诉他“欢迎回来”，尽管他们依旧处于失去Coulson的悲痛之中时所露出的眼神一模一样。那是一种被完全接受时所展现出的纯粹的惊异

“I'm all yours.”

Tony靠在椅子上，懒散的坐着。他清楚明白这样的姿势会被视为一个邀请。

Stephen的喉咙里发出微弱又克制的声音。Tony可以看到他在宽松的长裤里变硬了，勃起勾勒出他腹部的线条。知道他能让另一个男人兴奋起来的这件事给了他突如其来的强烈的愉悦感。那些手指又回到了他的胸前，乳尖被揉捏拉扯着。他低头看去，却什么也没见到。但是，哦，他能感觉到，那种粗暴的刺激感非常适度，快感里掺杂着少许疼痛。他的双腿在无言的邀请下张开。这感觉很新奇，他从来没有过这种经历。那双手回到了他腹部的人鱼线，沿着美妙的曲线下滑到他的裤裆，做出一个几乎无法被感知的触摸。

“你看起来很棒，Tony。我相信没有任何人可以看着这样的场景还能穿戴整齐。”法师的声音更深沉了一些，沙哑的声线带着赞赏和兴致。触摸变得更加有力，一只手坚定地环上他的勃起。Tony的臀部自发地顶了一下，一声呻吟不自觉地从他的嘴里溢出。那些幽灵般的手指把玩着他的阴茎，让它更加硬挺。他的牛仔裤依然被整齐穿戴着，并牢牢地禁锢着他，铁质拉链摩擦着勃起。他不适应地扭了扭屁股，然后在一根手指灵活地戳入穴口时激烈地瑟缩了一下。他是如此渴望着这种感觉。距离他最后一次在身体上感受到除了自己以外的手已经过了很久了。握着阴茎的手开始急促而热切的上下滑动，顶端止不住地渗出前液，使得手上的动作更加容易。他分神往下瞥了一眼裤裆，发现可以清晰地看见一小块被浸湿的布料。

“该死的，这感觉很好，Stephen。那些手指…”他未道完的话语在感到指尖揉过敏感的龟头，并试图把湿润的液体涂抹的到处都是时瞬间止住。他的臀部又一次的颤抖了一下，而这次他感觉到那些没有实体的手指进入了他。他的双腿在感受着被插入的触感时紧紧地绷紧着。那是一次温柔的扩张，手指从容地插入抽出。每次的进入都比上一次的要更深一点。Tony强迫自己集中起注意力去看Stephen。至尊法师已经完全的塌陷在沙发里，双腿伸展开来让Tony看到他勃起的证据。每当Tony忍不住挺腰晃动臀部时，Stephen的身体会对此做出回应。

“你看起来真性感，Tony。看着你的这个样子就几乎足以让我射出来了*。我想让你崩溃，想听到你尖叫着高潮。”对方语毕的下一秒他就感到后穴被打开的感觉越来越强烈，仿佛有更多的手指进入了他一般，穴里的动作变得更加强硬和粗暴。他在止不住地急促喘息时感到一滴汗水流过眼角。阴茎上的手依旧在滑动着，但变得缓慢。看起来Stephen现在对他的屁股更感兴趣一些。Tony对此觉得完全没问题。他已经很久没有感受到自己被如此完全的撑开，或者是身体里被塞着某物的感觉了。手指还在研磨着柔软的肉壁，其中一根在他的体内找到了一个小小的凸起，那神奇的一点。Tony在那瞬间被激的仰起头，眼睛紧紧地闭上。

（*"come undone”，也有使我堕落的意思）

“呃啊….老天，就是那里。别停，求求你不要停下来，那感觉很好….”他知道他在恳求着，乞求着，但这感觉是如此的旖旎而美妙，他永远也不想让它停下。他几乎没有用手指自慰过。现在那些魔法手指开始在里面弯曲扭动，对着敏感点滑动着顶弄操戳，电流般的快感传遍全身。这导致他根本无法保持安静，哭腔和呻吟无法停止地从他的嘴唇里呜咽着泄露，同时无意识地扭着腰和臀部。他阴茎上的手已经停了下来，但他一点儿也没去在意。被这样贯穿可要比那个棒多了。

在Stephen注视着Tony的同时他的下体也在微微晃动着。“我会用这些手指操你，就这么让你直接射出来。我想把你弄得一团糟，神志不清地来哀求我。我想试试看我能不能让你因为想射出来想的要发疯而哭泣。你想要这些吗，Tony？我能对你这么做吗？”

在Tony发现穴里抽插刺戳的速度更快，进到更深处顶弄的更用力之后带着泣音叫出声。“让我射！求求你了，就让我这么射出来…已经够了，感觉好舒服，你太棒了….请让我射出来….”话音未落，他体内的触感就改变了，他能感到三根不同的手指不断的侵占进出，抽送摩擦着肉壁，戳弄着前列腺。那快感几乎是令人难过的，他快要被这种感觉给淹没了。他忍受着完全过量的快感，手紧紧握住椅子的扶手，身体扭动着想要得到更多强劲的摩擦。汗水从脸上和胸部往下滴，他感觉全身上下都湿漉漉的。当深陷入穴里的手指抽出去时，他忍不住啜泣着感到一阵巨大的空虚。他又一次强迫自己看向Stephen。他的身体依旧在动作着，自发地寻求着快感。坐在对面的男人在舔了舔嘴角的同时眼神暗沉地凝视着他。

“这就够了吗？还是说你想要更多？我该允许你射出来吗？”最为细微的触感拂过Tony的阴茎；这激起他一声响亮的哭泣声。他已经硬到疼了，体内空虚到刺痛。他甚至无法思考。他唯一想要的就是高潮。在感觉到勃起上又一次漫不经心的爱抚，手掌缓慢的触碰之后Tony立刻崩溃了。

“用你的手指操我，撕裂我！我想射，这很疼，太硬了….我不想感到空虚，我想要你用手指填满我的屁股…求求你操我，求你了！”泪水在他的眼睛里闪着微光，支撑不住重量般从微红的眼角滑下脸颊。他以前从来没有感受过这种绝望，而且严格上来说他根本就没有被碰到过。同一时间，Stephen喘息了一声，然后Tony又重新感到手指凶狠地塞进他穴里。他的背部弓起，刺激太过于剧烈以至他无法顺利的呼吸。前列腺被无情地摩挲抚弄，比起刚才再次进来时的动作温柔了不止一点，但感觉都是同样的美妙。在他因为那些无形的手指而发情时，他的眼神锁定在了Stephen身上。他现在在不断地啜泣抽噎，身体在没有大脑的命令下自动的扭动，晃动着喘息。Stephen一直以来保持着那种极具占有欲的目光，他的身体动作大致上和Tony动作的时机合拍。

有可能是过了几秒，或者几分钟，一阵极度酥麻的快感在瞬间传遍Tony的全身，快感变成了一波巨浪，一场野火。他的带着柔软哭腔的呻吟喘息随着难以承受的高潮到来而变得更大声了。当这波恐怖的快感引起他思维的短暂空白并咽哽着射出来时，他无法控制地弓起身体然后发出带着泣音的尖叫直到无法呼吸。他发抖颤动着，挣扎着无法自控的把精液射的一滴不剩。

在此期间他的眼睛一直都看着Stephen。随着Tony的泣音达到他所能发出最高声时Stephen挺动着下体然后静止了一瞬。他射在了裤子里；Tony看着男人的裤裆布料慢慢被浸成的深颜色蔓延到他的腹股沟。Tony甚至没有发觉到自己倒回在椅子上，身体酸软到几乎无法动作。他知道在他自己的裤子上也有一块和Stephen颜色相似的布料，但他已经疲惫到不想去在意了。Stephen又重新陷入柔软的沙发里，气息不稳。他的面颊微红，喉结轻微滚动了几下。他看起来和Tony一样疲倦。他看向Tony，一个轻缓又满足的笑容被他勾起。


End file.
